Problem: Combine like terms to simplify the expression: $-5.55-8.55c+4.35c$
Answer: Combine the $\text{{coefficients}}$ of the $c$ terms. $\phantom{=}{-5.55{-8.55}c+{4.35}c}$ $=-5.55+\left({-8.55}+{4.35}\right)\cdot c$ $=-5.55+\left({-4.2}\right)\cdot c$ $=-5.55-4.2c$ The simplified expression is $-5.55-4.2c$